Troubles in the Past
by Shiroranzuki
Summary: After being defeated by Rakuzan, everything becomes worst. Kagami whose pride got flatten, Generation of Miracles who went back to their ass-ttitude. Seirin whose now more beaten up than the time when they lose to Toō... Kuroko doesn't know what to do. He needs to do something, he just know it. Going back to the past isn't a part of his plan apparently. Time Travel, GoM x Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Troubles in the Past

**Summary:** After being defeated by Rakuzan, everything becomes worst. Kagami whose pride got flatten, Generation of Miracles who went back to their ass-ttitude. Seirin whose now more beaten up than the time when they lose to Toō... Kuroko doesn't know what to do. He needs to do something, he just know it. Going back to the past isn't part of his plan apparently.

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** GoM x Kuroko

**Warning:** Bad grammar

**Author's Note:** KUROKO NO BASKET STORY. YEHET~! So yea. Generation of Miracles history is too mysterious and I JUST NEED TO INSERT LOTS OF FLUFF. And because it's gonna be Kuroko who is gonna change the past, expect some OOC-ness from some of the characters. *wiggle wiggle nudge nudge* AND YES, IT'S YAOI. I mean, come on, you don't expect Kuroko to have a harem (of girls) or him being a her, right? I usually write something like that but I decided to try writing Yaoi related so ta-dah~! :D Sorry for this long author's note. XD Enjoy!

**Note:** I DO NOT KNOW MUCH ABOUT BASKETBALL. (My knowledge about Basketball: 30% thanks to Kuroko no Basket.)

* * *

><p><em>Kuroko opened his eyes and saw white, white and more whiteness. "Where am I?" He asked himself, however him himself doesn't know the answer.<em>

_He squinted his eyes and spotted a familiar red headed guy..._

_"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko called out._

_"Kuroko... I don't think I can do it anymore." Kagami murmured, loud enough for Kuroko to hear._

_Before Kuroko could reply, Kagami faded away, making him blinked in confusion. After a moment, he saw the Seirin basketball team, excluding Kagami, standing at one corner._

_"It's impossible..." "We are only a team that just started, how could we expect to win something that fast...?" "'Beat Generation of Miracles' my ass..." "I am such a failure..." Kuroko heard them saying and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, inside feeling very worried. What's happening...?_

_"Since I always win, I'm always right." "The only one who can beat me is me." "I'll crush them all! Everything!" "Man proposes, God disposes." "I'm not mature enough to play basketball logically." Kuroko turned around and saw Generation of Miracles at another corner - all emitting... Different auras than before. 'The auras that tells they don't play basketball because it's fun.' He widen his eyes. The past year Kagami and him managed to make all Generation of Miracles members (except for Akashi) to like basketball... But is all their efforts now in vain?_

_"How about you, Tetsuya?" Kuroko snapped and saw Akashi standing infront of him, smirking. "Are you going to fall like your Seirin team mates and that Kagami guy, or continue to play basketball?"_

_Kuroko narrowed his eyes. "Whether I win matches or not, I will love basketball no matter what, and that's final." He stated firmly._

_Akashi smirked bigger and started saying something, however Kuroko could not hear anything. He tried to figure out what he was saying, but to no avail._

_Then suddenly, Akashi reached out his hand to Kuroko..._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Kuroko shot up from his bed and panted. 'That's... A dream?' Kuroko widen his eyes a bit before shaking his head a bit and tries to remember things that happened in his dream.

But he could only remember one thing - Seirin getting crushed by Rakuzan by double the score. The defeated looks. The energy level that went down to zero. It was horrible.

Kuroko sighed and decided to get ready for school when his eyes widen tenfold. 'This... Isn't my room... No wait, this place looks famili- My previous house when I am still in Teiko!' Kuroko gasped mentally. He quickly looked at his calendar and if possible, his eyes widen more. 1st April 2011, which means... 'My first day in Teiko...?' Kuroko then rushed to his wardrobe and saw Teiko Middle School uniforms and no Seirin's. 'What's happening? Am I hallucinating? Or maybe I am still dreaming?'

Deciding to believe that he is still in a dream, Kuroko then decided to play along with his 'dream' and dressed up for his first day of school.

Knowing that he usually pack for the day every night, Kuroko took his bag with ease without worrying whether did he pack what he need for school and walked to the living room. His eyes flickered to his parents - his mother preparing breakfast and his dad reading newspapers.

Kuroko looked at the dinner table and his mouth pressed firmly. No matter what, there will always be only two plates and not three, as his parents doesn't count him as a family member, telling him he is some unwanted child and that he is just some invisible guy that will disappear soon.

Sighing, Kuroko walked out of his house and went to the nearest vending machine to buy vanilla creamed bread before walking to Teiko. 'I wonder if this dream is somehow telling me that God knows that I didn't get along with Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun in Teiko so he decided to change that by giving me a second chance.' Kuroko thought amusedly. After all, in Teiko, Kuroko's relationships with Midorima and Murasakibara were at the level of acquaintance. Well, the level of friendship when they are in high school didn't change, sadly.

Kuroko suddenly halted. 'This feel too much of a dream...' He started pinching himself and winced in pain, however still finding himself in his in front of Teiko. He blinked for a moment before sighing. 'So is this not a dream...? If it isn't, I find myself being very calm in this situation.'

"HURRY UP, SLOWPOKE!" Kuroko's thoughts were interrupted from a yell, and he turned around and saw...

Aomine Daiki.

The _old_ Aomine Daiki.

"AH MOU~ WAIT FOR ME, YOU MEANIE!" Kuroko then spotted the former Teiko manager and now the current Toō manager, Momoi, trying to catch up with Aomine who was running very fast towards Teiko gates. Kuroko was infront of the school gates but Aomine and Momoi ran past him, not knowing he was there.

Kuroko blinked before sighing. 'Of course... Now that I used misdirection for basketball, the percentage of people noticing me is almost up to zero percent.'

As he walked in the school hall to his classroom (since he already know which classroom he is supposed to go), he heard whispers and squealings from girls, and Kuroko immediately know why. 'Ah... Who would get popular on his first day of school like Kise-kun?' He saw the blonde head trying to pry off his fangirls and kindly trying to reject their love letters and gifts. 'Apparently he is very bad at rejecting them though.' Kuroko chuckled a bit before entering the classroom...

And the first person he noticed was none other than the tall purple head guy who kept snacking - Murasakibara. He was sitting next to the red head, Akashi, who was sitting on the last row. 'If I remembered, I chose the second last row seat. But since the the seat next to Akashi-kun's is empty...' Kuroko decided to sit next to Akashi, which was next to the window.

Getting ready for lessons, Kuroko didn't notice the shock look Akashi gave when he noticed him.

'This guy... I didn't notice him at all until he pulled out the chair.' Akashi gaped mentally. 'Usually I would notice people easily even with their lack of presence but him...'

Sensing that someone was staring at him, Kuroko turned to his right and saw Akashi staring at him with unreadable expression, his eyebrows were furrowed together. 'Of course he will be curious onto why he couldn't sense me, he is a type of guy that can detect things or people easily after all.' Kuroko thought before deciding to cut off the staring contest. "Hello."

Akashi snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the blue head spoke. "Hello. My name is Akashi Seijuro... What's yours?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko said in his monotone voice, and took out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Akashi-kun."

Akashi looked at Kuroko's hand for a moment. 'This guy... Is quite interesting.' He thought before reaching out his hand and they shook hands. "Nice to meet you too, Kuroko."

Kuroko smiled and Akashi can't help but felt that his eyes... Looked like they hold so much knowledge, and he looked at him as if he knows him...

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Kuroko and Akashi snapped from their staring contest (again) and saw a green head who was holding a... A hand-sized teddy bear?

'Midorima-kun never fails to amuse me with the things he brought to school everyday.' Kuroko smiled mentally.

"No, the seat isn't taken." Akashi replied, his eyes staring at the teddy bear Midorima was holding.

Midorima nodded and before he could take a sit, he saw a hand reaching out to him. "Hello. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, what's yours?" He looked up and saw the blue head giving a small smile.

Midorima widen his eyes a bit. 'When did he...?!' "Were you here the whole time?!" Midorima cried, unable to contain his shock.

"Unfortunately yes." Kuroko replied.

'How embarrassing and shameful of not noticing him in the first place!' Midorima scolded himself. He coughed and pushed up his glasses before accepting the hand. "My name is Midorima Shintaro." He replied before giving a firm shake and retreated. He looked away, trying to hide his blush that was creeping up from his cheeks.

'Ever a tsundere.' Kuroko commented inside his head, not noticing that Akashi was observing him.

The school bell rung and after all the students came, Kuroko realized something. 'I'm surrounded by Generation of Miracles... I have already screw the whole timeline.' Kuroko thought, looking at Aomine who was sitting in front of Akashi, Momoi beside him, and Kise in front of Midorima.

"Alright class, we will be taking attendance now." The teacher said, taking out a clipboard and after calling some of the students' names... "Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Silence filled the classroom.

"Is Kuroko Tetsuya here?" The teacher called out. Seeing that no one is replying to that name, she said, "I guess he isn't h-"

"Ano... Sensei..." Kuroko interrupted the teacher before she could say he is absent, shocking the entire class, including the teacher, as they clearly didn't feel his presence nor spot him in class.

'What the hell?! Did that guy just teleported or something?!' Aomine's eyes widen.

'D-Did he just... Appear out of no where?!' Momoi gasped.

'Woo-aaahhh! I didn't even notice him!' Kise blinked.

'Ugh! How shameful of me not to notice that he was in front of the teacher!' Midorima scolded himself mentally.

'... He escaped from my sight again.' Akashi's eyes were widen a bit before smiling. 'Very interesting indeed.'

'Hmm... This guy...' Murasakibara stared at the blue head while eating his chips secretly, hoping that the teacher would not spot him snacking.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko said in his monotone voice.

"W-Well, Kuroko-san, why were you late?" The teacher asked after getting herself back together.

"I was here the whole time, sensei. You can ask Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun for proof." Kuroko replied.

"A-Ah... I see..." The teacher coughed a bit before getting herself composed. "You can go back to your seat now.

Sighing, Kuroko went back to his seat. 'Today is gonna be a long day...'

* * *

><p>FINALLY FINISHED. :D And those who don't know...<p>

In Japan, there's vending machines that sells bread and microwave food AND ICE CREAMMMMMMMMM. :D

And yea, I don't find Kuroko the type that goes crazy when he realize he is in the past and find he is a type of person that is too calm to give a damn, HAHAHA.

Review and tell me what you think of this story so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Troubles in the Past

**Summary:** After being defeated by Rakuzan, everything becomes worst. Kagami whose pride got flatten, Generation of Miracles who went back to their ass-ttitude. Seirin whose now more beaten up than the time when they lose to Toō... Kuroko doesn't know what to do. He needs to do something, he just know it. Going back to the past isn't part of his plan apparently.

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** GoM x Kuroko

**Warning:** Bad grammar

**Author's Note: **HEEEYYYY GUYYYYYZZZZZ! :D I'm back~! Thank you for your positive reviews and the favorites/following! I'm really happy! Keep 'em coming~! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I suffered from doing it. XD

* * *

><p>School was pretty boring for Kuroko.<p>

Like really, he was literally ignored by _almost_ everyone during lessons.

Example?

English period.

One is supposed to find a partner and practice English phrases together and let Kuroko tell you that _EVERYBODY_ walked past him to find their own desired partner, not noticing him at all.

Of course, luckily there is someone called Akashi who managed to spot him (although it's hard) and they practiced the phrases together.

Finally, it was break time.

Kuroko remembered that he would have to spend recess on his own as no one would really notice him.

And then, there is him.

_Again_.

"Kuroko-kun, would you like to eat lunch with us on the rooftop?" Akashi asked Kuroko when the bell rang, signaling the start of lunch break. 'What's this feeling... How out of character I am to ask someone to eat lunch with me... But there's this urge feeling to just ask him...' Akashi frowned at the thought.

Kuroko raised his eyebrows before noticing that 'us' was referring to Akashi and... Murasakibara Atsushi. "Ah, I guess I have not introduce him to you yet. This is Murasakibara Atsushi, who sat next to me. I am sure you know that since he is such a big guy. And Murasakibara-kun, this is Kuroko Tetsuya, who sat beside me too." Akashi introduced.

'I guess... The timeline really got destroyed. Usually Akashi-kun doesn't really pay attention to me until I tried out the basketball club. Oh well, at least I am having a good start.' Kuroko smile a bit before replying, "Sure. And nice to meet you, Murasakibara-kun."

Which caught Akashi and Murasakibara off guard, but with different reasons. Akashi had to rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't seeing something weird, which Kuroko stared at him in confusion. 'Flowers... Flowers popped out when Kuroko is smiling!' Akashi kept on repeating that thought in his head.

While Murasakibara... He was caught off guard because Kuroko is one of the few people who can remember his surname as people usually messed with it since his surname is long. His lips twitched upwards, wanting and urging to smile like an idiot, but Murasakibara decided not to do that, and just did a small smile. "Nice to meet you too, Kuroko-kun."

"Let's go, shall we?" Akashi smiled after getting himself composed. But Kuroko then remembered something. "Ah, wait for a moment." He said before going back to the classroom, confusing Akashi and Murasakibara.

"Midorima-kun, do you want to eat with us?" Kuroko asked when he reached Midorima's desk. He was eating half-way eating red bean bread while staring at his teddy bear. 'Midorima-kun was lonely until the day of CCA selections because of his basketball skills since many people first thought he is some freak. But since God is giving me a second chance to change my life (maybe)...'

Midorima choke on his red bean bread and looked up, seeing Kuroko standing infront of his desk. "W-When did you get here?!" He stuttered.

"Kuroko-kun? Did you forget to bring anything...?" Just then, Akashi and Murasakibara came in the classroom, and noticed Kuroko with a shocked Midorima.

"No, I just wanted to invite Midorima-kun to eat with us." Kuroko bluntly replied.

Midorima and Akashi had a mini staring contest showdown as they looked at each other appearances. Howeve, Midorima was sure, he doesn't know why but he is definitely sure that he felt _electricity_ going down his spine. 'I... I have to be cautious around him in the future.' He thought.

Where else Akashi just stared at him and blinked before replying, "Ah, sure. Why not? Would you like to, Midorima-kun?"

Midorima was so close to reject the offer but remembered that it was Kuroko who wanted him to join them for lunch. "Sure." He finally said as he got up, took his lucky item and follow the trio to the rooftop.

...

Only to find some certain people occupying the rooftop space.

"AOMINE-KUN! GIVE ME BACK MY LUNCH BOX YOU MEANIE!" A certain pinkette shrieked as she tried to take back her lunch box from a certain dark blue head who was stuffing the food into his mouth. 'Momoi-san.' Kuroko thought amusedly. 'That's right, Aomine-kun and her are childhood friends. They always love to go up to the rooftop to eat.'

"Jusseee errbeet mooooaaarrreeee (Just a bit more)." Aomine said while continuing to stuff the food inside his mouth.

"Ano..." Akashi cleared his throat, stopping Aomine and Momoi from whatever they were doing and looked up. "Would you mind if we eat our lunch here?"

Aomine and Momoi blinked before looking at each other as if they were having a silent conversation before nodding their heads vigorously. "Of course you guys can! Come, come, join us!" Momoi urged the boys as they began sitting in a circle.

For a brief moment, Aomine and Akashi looked at each other and Aomine suddenly gulped. 'This guy feels _dangerous_... I have to be cautious around him in the future.'

After settling down, the group started eating their lunch...

With a very awkward atmosphere. Each mind was thinking of whether should they start talking or just stare at each other.

"So... You are Akashi, right?" Momoi finally asked as she looked at Akashi curiously. He nodded and she continued to look at Midorima. "And you... Midorima?" He stared at Momoi for a moment before nodding. Momoi then turned to look at Murasakibara. "And you are... Mu... Murasa what...?"

"Murashakiyara!" Aomine butted in.

"What?! No!" Momoi shrieked. "It has to be Murasahibaalah or something!"

Aomine and Momoi then started to bicker again, making the remaining people sweatdropped. But finally having enough, Murasakibara said, "Murasakibara Atsushi My name is Mu-ra-sa-ki-ba-ra Atsushi."

Aomine and Momoi stared at Murasakibara before rubbing their temples sheepishly.

"And you must be Aomine and Momoi, yes?" Akashi asked, which Aomine and Momoi nodded their heads in return.

Aomine then realised someone was not with Akashi and Murasakibara and looked at them, confused. "Hey... Isn't this Kuroko Tetsuya guy suppose to be with you? I mean, you and him seems close." Aomine asked Akashi.

"What do you mean? His here..." Akashi replied, confused as well. He knew Kuroko is with them but... Where the heck is he? 'He has escaped from my sight again...'

"Here." Kuroko, who was sitting inbetween Aomine and Akashi, replied, shocking the group.

"HOLY MOTHER OF ASDFDSASDF!" Aomine screamed, almost at the pitch of how girls would scream.

While Akashi... He tried very hard not to scream, so he just gasped.

"YOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME?!" Momoi shrieked.

Don't forget about Midorima and Murasakibara who also gave unmanly yelps.

'I DIDN'T NOTICE HE WAS THERE!' Was everyone's, except Kuroko, thoughts.

"Yes. You guys didn't leave a space for me so I decided to find my own... Which happens to be between Aomine-kun and Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied in his monotone voice, while sipping vanilla milkshake, which Akashi frowned at that. "Is that milkshake suppose to be your lunch?" He asked.

Kuroko nodded. "Yup. I have to drink this at least 4 times per day or else I will feel very lifeless." He replied, shocking everyone again.

'From your tone, you already seem lifeless!' Everyone thought while sweatdropping.

"You should at least eat something." Akashi frowned.

"This is something I 'eat' everyday in my life." Kuroko said.

Akashi frowned even further before staring at Murasakibara who was staring back while munching his snacks, as if a message is passing through, saying: "You have so many snacks, but not one for Kuroko?"

Murasakibara just shrugged and pointed at Midorima who was eating another packet of red bean bread, who in return looked up and saw Akashi staring at him with a disapproved expression, as if saying: "You have another packet of bread, but not one for Kuroko?"

Midorima just blinked before pointing at Aomine, who was stuffing his third lunchbox, who just looked up with a 'What the heck is happening?' expression, and noticed the look Akashi is giving him that says: "You ate so many lunch boxes, but not one for Kuroko?" And Aomine replied with a shrug that clearly says: "What the heck do you expect me to do?" And he continued to eat his third lunchbox that was going to be finished.

But then he suddenly froze. He felt something. An aura. A very scary one. Aomine gulped and looked up, and he regretted doing that.

There sat a very calm Akashi, though his face was saying the opposite. He was emitting dark red aura, and was holding a pair of... A pair of scissors?! 'Where the hell did that pair of scissors come from?!' Aomine shrieked in his head. But whatever is it, Aomine knew that the message is clear: Give Kuroko his lunch box or else he could say bye bye to himself. 'I can't die yet! I want and need to play basketball!' He thought frantically before taking out a plastic bag full of lunch boxes, he took out one lunch box and cleared his throat. "Uhh... I-It's not good to only drink vanilla milkshake for lunch... T-Take this." Aomine stammered before shoving the lunchbox to Kuroko, feeling very glad when the hostile aura was finally gone.

'Are you contented now, psycho freak?!' Aomine yelled in his head. As if Akashi could read his mind, he gave Aomine a sweet smile, which in return he got a nervous one.

"I don't need it." Kuroko bluntly said.

"Eeehhhh?! Why not?!" Momoi asked worriedly.

"My stomach can't take this much food. A vanilla bread with vanilla milkshake is enough." Kuroko replied with his monotone voice.

"In today's horoscope, it said that if an Aquarius doesn't eat a lunchbox today, he or she will have bad luck for a few weeks." Midorima said, making everyone confused.

"Horoscope?" Aomine and Momoi blinked at him.

"Y-You... H-H-Horoscope?" Aomine started bursting out of laughter. "Who believes in that thing nowadays?!"

'Apparently Midorima-kun does.' Kuroko thought while Midorima just frowned.

"It's not funny to make fun of what people believe in." Kuroko said after Aomine finished laughing, and everyone stared at him. "Because it's not going to be funny either if someone makes fun of things you believe in. I would be very angry if someone said basketball is impossible for me just because of how weak or short I am when I love to play basketball and is willing to believe that I can play basketball. And you will never know what tricks from people whom you made fun of have under their sleeves."

Everyone's jaw dropped at Kuroko's speech and Aomine rubbed his temple. "You are right... It isn't gonna be funny if people mock me either. Sorry, Midorima. Friends?" He asked hopefully, reaching out his hand.

Midorima stared at Aomine's hand before firmly shaking his hand. "Hn." Was his reply.

"Is that a yes or a no?!" Aomine cried, not understanding the term, 'hn'. However, he still got it as a reply which he grew frustrated of in just 5 seconds. 'New word I hate: Hn.' He angrily thought.

"I don't really believe in this horoscope stuff but thank you." Kuroko smiled before taking the lunch box and started eating.

And for a moment, time seemed to stop.

'F-Flower! Flower!' Aomine shrieked in his head.

Everyone noticed the bright glow around Kuroko (and flowers) when he smiled and can't help but suddenly felt... Something stirring inside their hearts.

'Oh God, I am not turning into a gay right?' Aomine thought, his face was one of a horror. 'I just freaking met him! And I'm straight, not gay!'

For the rest of the lunch break, the group (except Kuroko) ate silence, still thinking about that moment when Kuroko smiled.

Of course, they didn't notice a certain blonde head was staring at them.

* * *

><p>Last period. It was Physical Education.<p>

The PE teacher was talking non-stop about how to keep your body fit and other boring things like that, but then he got many people's attention when he mentioned that the class will be playing basketball during the next lesson. "- And I expect everyone of you to be in your PE attire or else you won't get to play at all! Is that clear?!"

"Hai, sensei!" The class chorused.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God! Basketball! We are playing basketball!" Aomine squealed, as if he was some fangi- fanboy squealing about his favorite celebrity.

"Hn. You love basketball that much, huh?" Midorima asked as he pushed his glasses up.

"Of course! Basketball is like, my life!" Aomine cried. "Without it, I will die!"

"Hmf. I guess we have the same interest then." Midorima said.

"Oh? You love basketball too?!" Aomine yelled happily.

"How coincidental. I love basketball too." Akashi smiled.

"You too?!" Aomine was now about to burst into tears. "I have more friends who love basketball now! Woohoo~! You know, basketball is like, my first love?! It's like love in first sight!"

Midorima and Akashi cringed as Aomine continued to ramble about his 'first love'. While Kuroko smiled as he continued to hear him declaring his love for basketball. 'I really miss the olden days. I definitely have to do something so that Aomine-kun will continue to stay that way.' Then he frowned. 'But... How?'

* * *

><p>Is the story progressing okay so far? Is this chapter boring?<p>

Man, I was worried about this chapter due to the super fast connection (like super fast wifi connection) Akashi and gang had.

Before you guys go, "Generation of Miracles are bonding too fast!" or so, if you kind of observe how the Teiko Generation of Miracles acted, you would feel that they can really become friends with just a snap (Lol).

Reviews are love, reviews give you more sweets and snacks from Angelsakibara! :D

**Question for this chapter:** Who is your favorite Generation of Miracles member and why?


End file.
